


Daddy's Home

by Cloudandus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Age Play, Agender Character, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dysphoria, Food, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudandus/pseuds/Cloudandus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS EXPLICIT AND CONTAINS DEPICTIONS OF AGE PLAY, BOTH SEXUAL AND NON-SEXUAL, BETWEEN CONSENTING ADULTS. IF THAT IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ, DO NOT CONTINUE.
> 
> Some info:
> 
> Aoba is an aromantic asexual trans man.  
> Sei is an aromantic asexual demi girl  
> Ren is an aromantic asexual cis boy.
> 
> These three characters appear in the story and take part in NON-SEXUAL Age Play.
> 
> Clear is agendered. They are referred to in the story as "Papa." This is a shortening of "Parent," and is not gendered.  
> Mink uses masculine pronouns.
> 
> These two characters appear in the story and take part in SEXUAL Age Play and do the frickle-frackle. Be warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

The house seemed calm as Mink traversed the walkway and stept onto the porch, but when he unlocked and opened the front door the sound of laughter and splashing drifted to his ears. Mink followed the sound, shedding his jacket and heavy boots as he goes and pausing outside the closed bathroom door. 

He heard a peal of laughter through the wall and smiled gently to himself, before bringing his hand up and knocking. The voices ceased, and then the silence was broken by a tentative question.

"Is that you, Daddy?"

Mink smiled and pressed his forehead to the cool wood. 

"Yes it is." He said.

An excited gasp was heard, followed by a happy squeal. "Daddy's home!" Aoba cried, and Mink chuckled at the splashing sounds that accompanied the jubilant call.

"Can I come in?" Mink asked dutifully. The Aoba and Ren chorused an affirmative, but it was Clear who opened the door for him. They looked quite flustered with their shirt sleeves rolled up and their front drenched in water and bubbles; lips twisted in a wry smile that Mink couldn't help but kiss.

The bathroom looked like it had fallen victim to a traumatic laundromat explosion; the floor was covered in a layer of discarded clothes and towels under thick drifts of sweet smelling bath bubbles. The air was muggy and smelled of soap.

Aoba squirmed in the bathtub, splashing water over the edge and on to Ren besides him, holding out his arms eagerly for a proper greeting which Mink was all too happy to give. He hugged Aoba and kissed his forehead, mindless of the way his shirt was wetted by Aoba's soaked binder and the unpleasant taste of shampoo on his lips.

Mink reached for Ren too, who responded with his usual reserved embrace. "Welcome home, Daddy." Ren said softly when Mink pulled away from their hug to smile at him. Mink ruffled Ren’s wet dark blue locks before finally turning to Clear. Clear embraced him as if he had been gone for days instead of hours, but Mink didn’t mind returning to impassioned embrace.

Aoba sputtered indignantly and made retching sounds. "Gross!" He complained. "Why do Daddy and Papa have to be so gross?"

Clear tried to brake the kiss to respond, but Mink was having none of that. He pressed further against them, bringing a large hand to rest at the nape of their neck as he chased after that sweet tongue. Clear moaned into the kiss and pressed shamelessly against Mink’s hard, muscular body, even as Aoba blew loud raspberries at them.

Clear extricated themselves from the kiss only when Mink decided they could, and they turned and smiled cheerfully and a little breathlessly at the two naked boys sitting in the tub. "It's because your Daddy and I love each other very much!" They explained, reaching back to chase Mink’s wandering hands.

Mink grabbed great greedy handfuls of Clear’s body with little thought to the way they whimpered softly and held their own hands over his hesitantly, having more than enough strength to remove them but knowing better than to try. Mink breathed hotly over Clear’s collarbone and licked the place where old artificial skin met new.

“Are the boys done with their bath?” Mink asked casually, as if Clear wasn’t throwing their head back in pleasure as his hands traveled further. Ren and Aoba nodded, uninterested in their sexual play.

Mink let go very suddenly and Clear had to wrap their arms around his broad shoulders to keep from falling to their knees, legs shaking and weak after their ravishing.

“Daddy!” They gasped.

“Finish them up, would you?” Mink asks, and Clear sinks to their knees before bending over delectably and pulling the drain. Aoba and Ren groan in unanimous complaint.

“Is it over already?” Aoba whines. Mink kneels to get on his level and grabs his small hand, inspecting the fingers. “Your fingers are all wrinkly,” Mink observed, as Clear switched on the spray nozzle and began dousing a thoroughly put-out looking Ren. “You’ve been here long enough.”

Aoba pouted. Clear reached for him as well, gently rinsing the suds out of his long hair as the water in the tub flowed steadily down the drain. Aoba leaned back his head, relaxing, but then spluttered again as Clear started rinsing out his binder while he was still wearing it, tugging the fabric away from his skin to get all the soap and bubbles out.

Mink helped by collecting the various bottles and bath toys floating in and around the tub and putting them to the side. Soon enough all the bubbles had disappeared down the drain and Ren and Aoba were standing in the tub, soaked, shivering, and ready to be dried off.

Clear and Mink worked with flawless synchronization. Clear helped Aoba remove his wet binder and left him to dry off his breasts as they fetched a dry one from on top of the radiator. Mink wrapped a fluffy towel around Ren and rubbed him dry.

Ren wrapped the towel around himself like a dress as Mink dried his hair, and when the towel came off it was Sei looking up at him with a shy smile on her face.

“Welcome home, Daddy.” She whispered wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders in a gentle hug. Mink held her, and she held on as they watched Aoba complain his way through having his hair rubbed dry. 

Clear picked him up and lifted him out of the tub. Aoba squirmed and was let down, but squealed when his bare feet touched the cold tiles and consented to the hold. Clear took advantage of the position, planting affectionate kisses all over Aoba’s cheeks and forehead. Together Mink and Clear carried the twins to their room and set them down on their bed next to their freshly pressed footie pajamas.

“Will you be sticking around?” Mink asked softly. Sei nodded against his chest. He disregarded the dark blue pajamas with the yellow stars and reached for Sei’s pajamas instead, which were lavender and covered in yellow and blue cartoon sheep.

It was only six o’clock, hardly time for the twins to go to bed, so after they were dressed Mink and Clear sat them down with a book and a computer respectively and left with a reminder that dinner would be in a few hours.

They made no attempt to keep their hands off each other on the way down the hallway, navigating through memory alone as they busied themselves with other things. Mink hefted Clear over his shoulder on the walk to the living room, hands groping and pinching their vulnerable backside. 

Clear moaned softly, running their hands over the hard muscle of Mink’s back and shoulders appreciatively. Mink set them down and positioned them like a doll, roughly jerking down their pants and underwear and bending them over the arm of the sofa. Mink spread Clear’s ass cheeks with callused hands and ground his clothed erection in their cleft.

“Daddy…” Clear panted, pressing back against his monstrous hard on. Mink growled deep in his throat, rubbing heavy denim and copper buttons over Clear’s sensitive hole. They reached mindlessly for something to grab onto; their fingers clasped around a throw pillow and they brought it to their chest, holding it tightly against them.

Mink had undone his fly, and now the only thing separating his cock and Clear’s aching hole was the thin fabric of his boxers. Clear muffled their moans into the pillow, jerking their hips in a desperate attempt for penetration.

“Please…” Clear mewled, biting the pillow, but Mink still heard them.

“Please, what?” He demanded gruffly.

Please, your cock in my ass, Clear thought. Please, I want it so badly.  
But Clear knew that Mink didn’t want to hear about how their backside felt empty and aching, and every brush against their asshole made it flutter and clamp down around a cock that wasn’t there.

“Please, Daddy.” Clear murmured. Mink slapped their ass harshly, and Clear couldn’t control themselves anymore. “Fuck me!” they keened. “Oh please, fuck me fuck me fuck Mink-san!”

Mink slapped them again, and not in a nice way anymore. “Daddy!” they corrected hastily, but it was already too late. Mink had pulled away and taken his wonderful cock with him. He dragged them bodily to the wall and put them on their knees, leaning on the wall and looking down at him.

Clear tried to be good, they really did, but this position was so suggestive they couldn’t help the way their eyes wandered and their mouth watered. Mink grasped them gently by the chin and made them face up at him, though Clear still averted their eyes.

“You said a dirty word.” Mink said, staring down at them unrelentingly. Clear bit their lip.

“Who taught you to say such naughty things?” Mink asked.

Clear said nothing, because the answer was Noiz, and if Clear was being completely honest with themselves they did not feel like sharing at the moment.

Mink just sighed softly, not looking too bothered by their lack of answer. “I’m going to have to clean out that dirty mouth of yours.” Mink informed him gravely, reaching down to pull out his cock. Clear eyed the hard flesh intently, too eager to taste Mink’s hard flesh to try to put on the facsimile of being chastised.

Mink grabbed them by the hair and pressed them to the wall just as his cock was retrieved from the confines of his boxers. Clear looked up at Mink’s expectant stare, trying to figure out what they had to do to get to that terribly tempting cock.

They took a guess and put on a miserable face, looking to all the world as if sucking Mink’s cock was going to be the most heart breaking thing ever. Mink snorted and thrust all the way into Clear’s waiting mouth.

Clear moaned blissfully around the hard length, grasping the legs of Mink’s pants just to have something to hold on too when he started thrusting. But Mink didn’t move yet, simply pinning Clear’s head to the wall with his hips and pressing his cock deep down that warm, eager throat.

He pulled out just a little bit and pressed right back in, not giving Clear a chance to breathe or do anything but just take it. Tears started pooling at the corner of their eyes as Mink took hold of their hair in a punishing grip, fucking their throat with quick, shallow thrusts.

Clear couldn’t do much more than take it; it was impossible to lick or suck or really do anything but relax their throat and be a sloppy, willing hole for Mink to fuck. It was a good thing that Clear could hold their breath for long periods of time, because the thick flesh drilling into their mouth was giving them no chance to breathe.

Mink changed tactics, holding Clear’s head still as he pulled out, warm satiny skin dragging on their tongue until Clear’s lips were wrapped around the fold of his cock head. They looked straight up at him almost innocently, breathing deeply through their nose, tongue flicking teasingly at the flesh still in their mouth. They don’t look nearly wrecked enough, Mink thought.

He dragged Clear’s head back over his cock, pulling them forward roughly and sinking his cock inch by agonizing inch down that welcoming throat until he was sheathed completely inside them. He held them still and started thrusting mercilessly, pistoning in and almost out, then right back in again. Clear scrabbled for something, anything to hold on to; they reached around and pressed their hands against Mink’s ass and thighs, feeling the hard muscle moving through thick denim. 

Mink was panting at this point, sweat trickling down the back of his neck, but it was nothing compared to how Clear was faring. Tears leaked down their cheeks, mixing with spit and drool and precome dripping down their chin. A glob of the obscene mixture dripped onto their erect penis and Clear jerked, chocking on Mink’s cock as they pressed their hips back to avoid any more spillage. Clear didn’t like their penis; they felt disconnected to it and would rather be touched just about anywhere else. They liked Mink’s cock much better. Especially when it was inside them…

Mink slowed his vicious plowing and gave a few long, slow thrusts, petting Clear’s hair gently. He pulled out completely and rested his cockhead on Clear’s swollen lips. Their face was covered in saliva and tears, eyes unfocused and heavily dilated; much too wrecked to resist the gentle hold or really do anything but obey.

“Are you enjoying your punishment?” Mink asked, voice ragged with lust.  
Clear nods, rubbing the tip of Mink’s cock on their soft lips and smearing even more sexual juices on their face. 

“Good.” Mink replied, reaching behind him to grasp Clear’s hand and pull it off his ass. He brought it up to Clear’s line of sight, and they stared at it, so out of it that it was like they had never seen a hand before.

“Touch yourself,” Mink ordered gruffly. “Show me how much you like being punished.”

Clear moaned, sending vibrations through Mink’s engorged member. They dragged their fingers across their chin, picking up sweat and precome and tears, and brought it behind themselves, sticking in a finger hastily and moaning again at the delicious burn. Clear buried their fingers inside themselves, searching, while lapping softly at the purpling flesh at their mouth. Mink watched to make sure they were following his order before thrusting back into the welcoming wet heat.

Clear chocked and tightened around their finger, grinding back as far as they could with their head held immobile. Sucking Mink’s cock had excited them, and now that they could please their lusting body they did so with abandon. A second finger went in, then a third, rubbing mercilessly against the sensitive spot inside them.

Mink’s gasping pants, Clear’s strangled moans, the obscene squelch of Clear fingers stretching himself open, the rhythmic slap of Mink’s thrusting… all combining to make an indecent chorus.

Clear felt themselves at the edge, falling fast. Mink couldn’t last much longer either.

Clear came so hard they felt like they had just fallen off a roof top. Mink’s cum poured down their throat, flooded their mouth, overflowed and dripped down their chin. Clear swallowed as much as they could, but a lot still escaped their greedy mouth.

Mink finally pulled out with a gasp, and the two of them panted, limp in the aftermath.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to celebrate 100 followers on my tumblr (cloudandus)
> 
> It may have a second chapter... Maybe.
> 
> Thank you to all the wonderful people who have followed and supported me! 
> 
> Here is a bonus deleted scene:
> 
> "Who taught you to say such naughty things?" Mink asked in his big gruff bara daddy voice.
> 
> Clear looked up at him with tears like beautiful de beers diamonds sparkling in their sakura petal pink pools of kawaii.
> 
> "I learned it from watching you, Daddy!"


End file.
